


Devil's Corner

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drugs, Knotting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wants to try something with Ryan and the best place to do that is, obviously, at a sex club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Corner

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I wrote this because I got thinking about what drugs in the A/B/O universe would be like. And because I wanted to write porn. So why not both.

Gavin thrived in this type of environment. Lights and music that thrummed through him, made his blood sing and his heart pump. All around him, people were grinding against each other and the air was hot and heavy with the scent of horny Alphas and Omegas and Betas. This was exactly what he needed after such a stressful week of planning.

If only the sourpuss next to him would lighten up.

“Come on, Ry- _aan_.” Gavin sang as he slid up to the Alpha leaning against a wall. “Don’t be such a mingy little mingpot.”

Ryan growled at him, turning away. The stoic Alpha had wanted a peaceful night at home, reading a book while Gavin watched something on T.V. Maybe some slow love making on the couch. He did not want to spend his night off at a _sex club_. 

Even if Gavin had poured himself into some too tight jeans and a shirt that rode up to reveal tempting tan skin.

“This place is disgusting.” The Alpha said, nose scrunching as he watched some Beta girl blow an Omega a few tables away from him. “You know how I feel about this club.”

“But Ryan,” Gavin purred, wrapping himself around Ryan. He began kissing at the Alpha’s neck, smirking when he felt Ryan shiver. “Where else could I get your surprise?”

“I’m not sure I want to know what your surprise is if it involves coming here.” Ryan grumbled, but Gavin could hear the curiosity in his voice.

“Come on, lighten up. I promise you’re going to love this.” Gavin grabbed his hand and started to lead him to the back. _Devil’s Corner_ may be a sex club and most of the people there may have no inhibitions about doing the deed on the dance floor, but for the ones who were shy (or the ones who wanted to go a bit further without the worry of police eyes watching) there were special rooms along the back, guarded by a bouncer.

Gavin held up a few bills, giving the man on duty a wink. The bouncer winked back and Gavin grinned when he felt Ryan squeeze his hand, an arm coming up to lay possessively across his shoulders. Gavin pulled one of Ryan’s hand up, giving it a kiss. “I reserved a room for us earlier and asked for something a little special to be put in there.”

Ryan _hmmmed_ eyes still locked on the bouncer. He was more focused on imagining the look on the man’s face when Gavin came out smelling _claimed_ then what the Omega was saying. He allowed himself to be dragged past several rooms till they got to the one Gavin wanted and stepped inside.

It was a typical looking room for _Devil’s Corner_ (Ryan may hate the place but the lads loved to party here and he wasn’t crazy enough to oppose when Gavin wanted a private romp). A large comfy bed took up the middle, piled high with fluffy pillows and soft looking covers all in cool, calming colors. Two chairs sat along the wall, plumped up and comfy as hell, as Ryan knew from past experience. A table sat along the opposite wall. Usually, it held adventurous tools (whips and chains and collars and hot wax) but theirs only held two little packets with pills inside.

Ryan stopped short. He knew those pills, had heard all the rumors. The latest drug craze on the street. AlphaX and OmegaT were basically hyped up ecstasy that tricked the user’s brain into thinking that it was going through a rut or heat that only lasted a few hours.

“Gavin, wha-“ Ryan began but was stopped by the Omega pressing their lips together.

“I told you, Ry-bread,” Gavin murmured against the Alpha’s lips. “Lighten up.”

Ryan gripped Gavin’s hips, squeezing, before pulling away. “You know how I feel about this kind of stuff.” But he couldn’t take his eyes away from the red pill bag. The OmegaT. 

Gavin gave him a soft smile, squeezing back. “I know. You hate not being in totally control of yourself. But you know Geoff’s rules on suppressants and. Well.” Gavin felt his face heating up, eyes looking down. “I wanted to know what it could be like, going through a heat with you.”

Ryan’s mouth went dry. Geoff was hard on them all being on suppressants, no matter the status, and Ryan could understand why. They were wanted criminals, the infamous Fake AH Crew and they always needed to be on their toes, ready to get up and run if needed. They couldn’t afford being out of their mind with need. But Gavin and him were as close to bonded as two mates could be without an actual bond mark and going through a heat or rut would only bring them closer.

Ryan could only dream of actually being with Gavin when the Omega was in heat. But with OmegaT, he could get that taste of what it would be like.

“And you don’t have to take the AlphaX if you don’t want to.” Gavin continued, sensing Ryan’s hesitation and pressing his advantage. “I’ll take OmegaT, we have sex for a few hours, and your head will be clear the entire time.”

“But is that what _you_ want?” Ryan asked. “I’ve heard you talking to the other lads, how it’s been years since you’ve been with an Alpha in rut and it’s a craving you’ve been having.”

“Yeah, but it’s only a craving. If you don’t want to, then I’m not going to force you.” Gavin gave him a smirk, hand running down Ryan’s chest. “I’m more than willing and we can have fun with that.”

Ryan looked between Gavin and the two packets on the table. Sighing, he started to lead the Omega backwards, towards the bed. Passing by the table, he grabbed the packets. Giving Gavin a wink, he pushed the other backwards, watching Gavin bounce, before crawling over the other. Straddling Gavin’s hips, he held up the packets. “You feed me one, I feed you one?”

Gavin blinked up at him before smiling. “Really? You sure?”

Ryan shrugged. “What can I say, you make me do things I’ve never considered before.”

The Omega laughed, slapping the Alpha’s shoulder. “You’re a giant sap, anyone ever told you that?”

“Only you, a million times.” Ryan leaned down, giving Gavin a long, slow kiss. A hand came up to cradle Gavin’s face. Breaking apart, they grinned at each other before Ryan gave Gavin one of the packets. Each bag held three pills but Ryan was only willing to do one. He picked up the red pill and held it up. Gavin did the same to the blue AlphaX. “Cheers.” Ryan joked before leaning forward to take the pill Gavin held. Gavin did the same to Ryan’s.

“I don’t feel anything.” Ryan said after a moment.

Gavin snorted and rolled his eyes. “Haven’t you ever taken drugs before? It takes longer than two seconds for it to kick in.”

“Excuse you, I am a model citizen.” Ryan sassed.

Gavin could only laugh, shaking his head. “Ray told me it takes ten minutes to kick in and you don’t really start to lose your mind till the hour mark.”

“That seems like such a long time.” Ryan said, frowning.

Gavin shrugged. “It has to get your body producing those certain hormones and kick start everything.” The Omega looked over Ryan’s body. Though Ryan wore his usual boring shirt, Gavin had been able to convince the Alpha to wear some nice, tight jeans that hugged his ass and thighs _just_ right. He licked his lips. “How about we do something to pass the time?”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “You have something in mind?”

“Well,” Gavin drawled. “I was thinking of blowing you.”

Ryan grinned down at him. “I’m not going to say no to having your pretty lips around my dick.”

The two shuffled around till Ryan was the one leaning back on the bed, Gavin hovering over him. Their scents were starting to pick up, the scent of smoky ribs cooking over a fire and sweet, sweet lemonade. Ryan took a deep breath, inhaling it in.

Gavin slowly smirked down at the Alpha, hands traveling over the muscular body beneath him. Ryan’s breath caught when on finger flicked over a nipple. Smirk growing wider, Gavin bent down to kiss at Ryan’s neck, small Omegan teeth nipping into the skin. Taking his time, Gavin kissed his way down the Alpha’s body. Reaching Ryan’s jeans, Gavin caught Ryan’s eye.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, hips rolling up to encourage the other.

Gavin gave a small chuckle, popping open the button and sliding down the zipper. He cooed when he saw Ryan’s thickening dick twitch inside his boxers.

Ryan narrowed his eyes at him. “Don’t make noises at my penis.”

“But it looks so cute.” Gavin replied, pushing the boxers down. Ryan’s dick sprung up and Gavin gave it a light stroke.

Ryan groaned, head hitting the bed. “Just-Just suck already.”

“My, my, you’re being commanding for someone who wants something from me.” Gavin leaned down to give the head a kiss. Ryan only groaned again. Smiling, Gavin started licking up and down the shaft, sucking at the tip every time he came up. Ryan’s hands clenched the sheets and he was panting. It always amazed him how fast Gavin could turn him needy.

“You’re so big and thick. I can’t wait to feel this inside of me, knotting and filling me.”  

“G-Gavin. Please.”

“Patience, my Alpha. We have all night to get to the good stuff.” Gavin could feel slick starting to dribble out of his rim, softening at the thought of what was to come. He was breathing heavier, sweat was building up and need was starting to burn inside of him. The drugs must be kicking in. Gavin let out a low moan. If this was the beginning, he couldn’t imagine what it would feel like when the OmegaT hit him full force.

Gavin continued to suck and lick along the shaft. Ryan closed his eyes, body relaxing into the bed as he enjoyed the warmth of Gavin’s mouth. The Omega may never be able to deep throat him but he certainly made up for it in different ways. That tongue was pure _sin_.

“Gavin.” Ryan sighed.

Gavin hummed, chuckling as the vibration caused Ryan’s hips to buck. Sucking off Ryan was such a joy when he made those lovely noises.

Eventually, though, Ryan wanted to return the favor. “Get up here.” He commanded, voice rough. Gavin scrambled to comply, grinning when Ryan flipped them. The Alpha gave him a rough kiss, hands leaving bruises on tan hips. “Get on your hands and knees.”

“Yeah?” Gavin breathed out, letting out a whimper when Ryan bite into his neck.

“Yeah. I want to tastes some of that sweet slick I can smell.”

Gavin closed his eyes, moaning at the thought already. He quickly did what Ryan asked. Ryan smirked at the sight of slick covered thighs. Gavin usually didn’t start producing this much well into their fucking. The drug must be kicking in. Ryan knew he could definitely start to feel his. The room was getting hotter and he could feel the base of his dick throbbing, knot waiting to pop into Gavin’s tight rim. Thoughts of rutting and breeding were getting harder to dismiss.

Leaning down, he licked a long stripe, up to Gavin’s soaking rim, the Omega letting out a long drown out moan at the feeling. Ryan himself couldn’t stop his moan at the mix of sweet and tart. Much like Gavin himself. The Alpha continued to tease the other, giving small kitten licks. Gavin pleaded and demanded and whined at Ryan to _get on with it, you jerk_. But it was only when the Omega let out a high pitch cry did Ryan finally start to really eat him out.

Gavin jerked, cock twitching as Ryan’s tongue dove in deep, scoping out his slick. He couldn’t help hiding his face in the covers, desperate moans leaving him as his hips rocked back. Ryan was relentless, hands squeezing the cheeks of his ass, giving them a slap every once in a while.

“Ry-ha. Ryan!” Gavin whimpered, eyes starting to water as the burning in his stomach ramped up, his dick twitching. “I’m, uh, I’m going to cum.”

Ryan leaned back, licking his lips before whispering “I’m not going to stop you.”

Gavin groaned. “I-uh. I need something on my cock.”

Ryan merely hummed, having gone back to lapping up the slick but stuck his hand underneath the Omega, wrapping a fist around his cock and giving long, hard strokes. It only took three pumps before Gavin was spurting across the covers.

Gavin slumped, panting hard, eyes a little unfocused. Ryan sat back on his heels, smirking at how undone his Omega looked. And the night was still so young. He kissed up the other’s back, stopping at the base of his neck and lavished attention there.

Gavin sighed, arching his back into the touch. He could feel the Alpha’s cock rubbing against his ass and Gavin couldn’t help grinding back against it. Ryan stilled for a moment before returning to biting marks into the Omega’s tanned skin, but now he rutted harder against the other. It took Gavin a couple of minutes to realize that Ryan had started to growl, holding tight to his hips.

“Ryan?” Gavin asked. All he received another growl before he was being pushed into the bed, Ryan towering over him and humping frantically against his ass. “Ryan!” He squawked, surprised at the sudden aggressiveness. _The AlphaX_ _must be sinking in._

Now that Gavin thought about it, he could feel his limbs getting looser, slick still pouring from him. His cock hadn’t softened though he had come not even five minutes ago. He whimpered as the need to be filled hit him, his mind being consumed with the thought for a second.  He pushed back against the cock, a “please” slipping out.

“What, Omega?” Ryan asked, voice gruff. He slowed his thrusting. “What was that?”

“Please.” Gavin begged, turning his head to the side to look up at Ryan with watery eyes. “Please, Alpha. I-I need it.”

“Do you?”

“Y-Yes. Please.”

“I don’t know. Do you think you could handle my knot, splitting you open?” Ryan lowered his hips, rubbing the slight swelling of his knot over Gavin’s rim. Gavin keened, nodding his head frantically.

“I’m losing myself in the need.” Ryan warned but didn’t stop his rubbing. “I’m not going to be gentle.”

“Don’t want gentle.” Gavin murmured. “Only want _you_.”

Ryan let out a low moan, Alpha puffing up at the admission of his Omega wanting him. He pulled Gavin’s hips up, petting up and down Gavin’s sides to soothe him as he lined himself up. He gently started pushing forward, both making noises as the tip breeched inside Gavin. Ryan didn’t stop pushing forward till he was fully encased. The Alpha covered his Omega, making sure every inch of the other’s back was touched by his chest, skin warming.

The two moved together, Ryan’s hips smacking lewdly against Gavin’s ass as the Omega cried out, hands tearing into the covers. All he could think about was being filled, of Ryan’s seed filling him and breeding him. “Please, Alpha, I want it. _I need it_. Breed me, please.” He whined.

Ryan started thrusting faster, pulling Gavin closer. “You’ll get your knot.” He promised. “But let me fuck you first.” He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting harder, cock diving in deep and hitting all the right places. Gavin’s slick made the thrusts sound wet and sloppy and Ryan grinned.  With every thrust he could feel his knot swelling, the beginning starting to catch on Gavin’s rim.

Gavin pushed back, whimpers and pleas falling from his mouth as the knot grew. Ryan grabbed the Omega’s slim hips, holding Gavin still so he could start to work the knot in. Gavin was left panting into the bed as he was filled, slowly and so sweetly. Ryan ground against Gavin, his knot slipping in inch by inch. Finally, with one last push, the Alpha’s knot slipped in. Gavin moaned, coming again as the knot ground against his prostate. Ryan continued humping against the other, teeth flashing as he came.

They laid there, catching their breath, tied together. Finally, Gavin huffed out a laugh. “So, good?”

Ryan closed his eyes, the heat and need dispensing from his mind briefly. “Only you would ask that after taking drugs and having sex.” He waited a moment. “But yeah, good.”

“Good.” Gavin shuffled around, trying to get more comfortable and ignoring the spike of pleasure as he rubbed back against the knot. “But wait till late, when we’re really out of our minds.”

Ryan grinned. “Can’t wait.”

~

Gavin woke slowly, blinking to clear the spots from his eyes. His head hurt and his body ached. And there was a dick in his mouth.

Sitting up, Gavin coughed, noting that his throat was sore too. He heard someone grunt below him. It was Ryan, sleeping soundly. It was his dick that Gavin had been sucking. Gavin grinned down at the sleeping Alpha. He remembered bits and pieces of last night, the OmegaT filling him with blinding need. He remembered riding Ryan till he screamed and the Alpha blowing and fingering him on the chairs. Cum still ran down his thighs, mixing with dried slick. Ryan must have knotted him till he was full and round with the Alpha’s seed.

His favorite was the broken memory of being on his back, Ryan above him and in full rut, thrusting relentlessly into him. Gavin could swear he could actually see stars and planets colliding, his brain shorting out in pleasure.

Smirking, Gavin gently stroked the Alpha’s soft dick. He could go one more round, and after he was done showing his Alpha a good time, he was going to go talk to Geoff about taking a few days off. He wanted to see what a real heat would feel like.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments And Criticisms Welcomed.


End file.
